


Always

by Lathruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found out rather angrily that archangels have the ability to impregnate human males, and now he has a miniature army of baby angels floating around inside of him. But dark forces are being brought back into the world, and want both Sam and the babies dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Morning

Sam really didn't know what had come over him. He hadn't been sick when he went to bed last night. He'd felt fine all day yesterday, and even when he first woke up he couldn't feel anything wrong with himself. But out of nowhere he felt bile rise in his throat and had to make a mad dash for the bathroom, puking his breakfast up into the toilet. He wished there was someone there with who he could at least clutch on to, but Lucifer and Gabriel had both left for some important angel business, and Dean and Cas were off on a hunt two states away. He thought of ringing his brother, but a bit of vomit was  _not_  more important than a clan of vamps targeting pregnant  women.

Sam groaned as he rose from the floor, flushing the toilet and flipping the lid down. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed at the five o'clock shadow that stared back at him. He needed a shave, but that could wait until later. Right now he had to focus on getting the disgusting taste from his mouth. He spread a bit of toothpaste over his purple toothbrush and scrubbed fiercely at his teeth and tongue. When he was sure that there were no more traces of bile, he spat into the sink and ran the tap. The motel they'd all crammed into was tiny, and had a grand total of two beds between the five of them. Of course, Castiel had slept perfectly content snuggled up to Dean's chest, but even that was a tight fit. So imagine Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer crammed together in one tiny bed, all three of them too tall to fit properly. Sure, they'd been sleeping together for almost a year now, but they'd never been this tightly packed. Gabriel had grumbled into Lucifer's chest that he felt like a 'Goddamn bookend'. They had compromised themselves into the most comfortable position possible, Lucifer laying back against the pillows with Gabriel and Sam tucked either side of him. Not the easiest way to fall asleep, but it worked. 

But Sam had woken up alone in the room, with a note saying where everyone had gone. So Sam had showered, walked to the nearby diner and bought himself a box of pancakes for brekfast. And them thrown them up. Not a fantastic start to the day. Sam checked his watch.  _10:30am_. The archangels should be home any minute now. Maybe he could convince one of them to give him a back rub. Sam snorted humorlessly to himself and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Rough morning?" Drawled a voice from the corner. Sam turned, expecting the voice to belong to one of his lovers. Suddenly Sam was clutching the demon blade he always kept on hand- just in case.

"Crowley." Sam growled. The demon was perched on the spindly chair in the corner of the room, flicking through today's newspaper carelessly. 

"Sam, charming to see you." Crowley smiled pleasantly and stood, folding the paper and tucking it under his arm.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, eyes never leaving the shorter man. 

"Nothing from you, that's for sure." Crowley said, taking in Sam's appearance  "You look like hell, mate."

"Just an upset stomach, that's all." Sam said, but he frowned. He didn't look that bad, did he? 

"I'm sure." Crowley shook his head. "Anyway, it's your boyfriend I came here to talk to. Lucifer."  


"What do you want with Lucifer?" Sam lowered the blade to his side, but didn't put it down. In his experience, you could never trust Crowley, even if his intentions weren't _directly_ evil. 

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head with, moose." Crowley smiled, and Sam couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or nice. "So, where is he?"

"Right here." Sam turned his head and saw Lucifer and Gabe hovering in the doorway. Lucifer stood just in front of Gabriel, keeping the smaller archangel slightly concealed. But both of them were unharmed, a sadly rare occurrence nowadays, making Sam relax just a little bit. 

"Gabe, Luce." Sam smiled at them, walking over to place a kiss on both their lips. He was met with enthusiasm from them both, being pulled in between them for a hug. 

"Sam, are you alright? You look pale." Lucifer frowned. Sam was about to tell him he was perfectly healthy, but was interrupted by the demon stood awkwardly in the corner. 

"The princess has assures me he's fine." Crowley took a step forward. "Now, if you boys are done with your gooey romance novel, I need to speak with Lucifer alone." 

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Sam and Gabriel." Lucifer puffed his chest out, taking a step forward. Crowley eyed him warily. 

"I really don't think-"

"You heard him, demon." Gabriel said, leaning back against the closed door. "You want one of us, you get all of us."

Crowley stared at them, eyeing them each up and weighing his chances. Finally, he relented. "Alright, fine. But don't blame me when Gigantor gets nightmares."

"Get it over with, Crowley." Lucifer glared at him, taking Sam's hand in his own. Crowley ran a hand across his face with a sigh and perched on the end of one of the beds. 

"It's Alistair." 

"Alistair?" Sam frowned. "The demon that tortured Dean in hell?"

"Precisely. It turns out he's not as dead as we were lead to believe." Crowley said with a frown. The other three occupants in the room raised their eyebrows.

"But I killed him. I remember killing him." Sam said.

"Well clearly you didn't." Crowley sneered. "Because he's been seen wandering around Sussex in England surrounded by a group of teenagers."

"What? By who?" Gabriel frowned. 

"By the parole I positioned there." Crowley raised an eyebrow. "What, you think demons only work in America?" 

"But that makes no sense." Lucifer interrupted, starting to pace the room. "Like Sam said, he killed him. I've seen what Sam can do to Demons, and it's enough to kill any them stone cold dead without any chance of resurrection. At least... by demon magic."

"So you think something else brought him back?" Gabriel asked. 

"That's exactly what I think." Lucifer turned to Crowley. "Show me where he was seen." 

"Your wish is my command." Crowley stepped towards Lucifer. "Don't you fret, children. I'll have daddy back within the hour." 

"That's gross, Crowley." Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste, glaring when Crowley laughed. Lucifer half smiled at Sam and Gabriel.

"Try not to break each other while I'm gone." 

With that, Gabriel and Sam were left standing in the middle of a very empty room. The archangel turned to Sam and looked him once over.

"Right, tell me the truth." Sam blinked.

"What?"

"Sam, you look like absolute crap." Gabriel guided Sam to sit down with him. "Have you been ill?"

"I was sick, that's all." Sam lent into Gabriel's shoulder, suddenly feeling drained. 

"Are you sure? Cause you're white as a sheet, Samsquatch." 

"I'm fine." Sam snapped. Gabriel frowned at Sam's sudden mood swing.

"Alright, if you're sure." Gabriel stood to leave. Sam grabbed his wrist.

"Gabe, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Sam was horrified to feel tears fall from his eyes. Gabriel's face quickly filled with concern, taking Sam's hands in his own.

"Hey, it's alright." He soothed. "I'm not mad." 

"I- Jesus, why am I crying?" Sam sobbed, throwing himself at Gabriel. The archangel took Sam into his arms and rocked him softly, a difficult task considering the height difference. 

"Shh, Sammy, it's alright. It's alright, I gotcha." Gabriel planted a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Why don't ya take a nap? I promise I'll be here when you wake up." 

Sam nodded tearily, letting Gabriel lay them both down on the bed. He cuddled close to his lover and shut his eyes, all thoughts of Alistair gone from his mind. For now. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lucifer returned a few hours later, baring the news that yes, Alistair was indeed alive. The news had been met by vaguely irritated exclamations from Gabriel and agitation from Sam. Neither Lucifer nor Crowley had any idea on how or why he was back, which only made the feeling in Sam's guy fester. Sam texted Dean when both archangels were dozing, since neither of them could properly sleep.

**To: D**

**From: Sammy**

**23:02**

**Dean, need you and Cas back asap. Alistair not as dead as we thought.**

**\--**

**To: Sammy**

**From: D**

**23:04**

**What!? Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you torched that sucker. What does L think?**

**\--**

**To: D**

**From: Sammy**

**23:06**

**Crowley came by couple of hours ago and took L to this place in England where Alistair was spotted hanging around with some teenagers. Different vessel.**

**\--**

**To: Sammy**

**From: D**

**23:10**

**Cas and I will be back tomorrow sometime, keep yourselves safe. We'll talk more in person.**

**\--**

Sam put the phone down and sighed, laying back into the heat of Gabriel's chest. 

"Sammy?" He asked softly. Sam shook his head. 

"I'm alright." He said. Gabriel stroked a hand absently across Sam's belly. "You'll be able to find Alistair?" 

"Of course," Lucifer's voice rumbled from Sam's right. "He's a demon, which means his intelligence is equal to that of a lab rat. Though a lab rat does serve more purpose." 

Sam huffed a laugh at that, then winced. "Ah, shit." Both archangels snapped their heads around to look at Sam in concern. 

"Sammy, what happened?" Gabriel sat up slowly so as not to jostle Sam too much. 

"Back ache." Sam winced, reaching around to rub tenderly at the sore muscles. 

"Here, let me." Lucifer slid behind him and pressed his knuckles into the small of Sam's back. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Sam breathed out, melting into the touch. Gabriel's eyes trailed down Sam's torso. 

"Sam, how much have you been sleeping?" He frowned. Sam blinked at him. 

"Uh, maybe ten hours a night? More than usual, now I think about it. Why?"

Sam had the strangest feeling Lucifer and Gabriel were communicating silently, because suddenly Lucifer's hands were softly pressing into his abdomen. "Sam, I need you to relax a moment, alright?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Sam's eyes shot to Gabriel's in question. 

"No, nothing like that. We just want to check something, alright sugar?" Sam rolled his eyes at the endearment, but stayed still anyway. He looked down to see what Lucifer was doing, and his eyes widened in shock. His entire abdomen was  _glowing_. Like _properly_ , properly glowing. 

"What the hell is that?!" He tried to shuffle away, but Lucifer kept him in a firm grasp. 

"It's okay Sam, just stay still." Gabe took his hands and locked eyes with Lucifer over his shoulder. After a moment of awkwardness, Gabriel squeaked, shocking Sam out of his thoughts. 

"What is it?" He asked, falling back on his haunches as Lucifer released him. 

"Sam, you've been blessed." Lucifer whispered fondly, a smile reserved for that sweet moment of tenderness after sex dancing on his lips. 

"Blessed?" Sam frowned in confusion. 

"Sam, this is probably the best thing that's happened to any of us in a long time." Gabriel was laughing, still clutching at Sam's hands but with a slightly increased force. "You're with child."

"...Excuse me?" Sam blinked at him, not sure he heard properly. Did Gabriel just say he was... Pregnant?

"You're gonna have babies, Sam!" Gabriel was bouncing, grinning like an idiot. Sam jumped up and backed away from the pair.

"You must be kidding." Sam waved his hands in the air. "I can't be... Guy's don't get...! It's impossible!"

"Only between two humans, Sam." Lucifer told him, pulling Gabriel's excited self into his lap. "But when the father, or _fathers_ , are angels, then it is entirely possible for a man to bare a child."

"So... I really am..."

"Yes, you really are!" Gabriel grinned. "You're gonna be a mommy, Sam!"

And that's when Sam fainted. 

\---

When he woke up, Dean was hovering over him nervously. 

"Dean?"

"Sammy!" Sam jumped in surprise as he found himself enveloped in a hug. "Thank God you're okay!"

Sam patted his brother's back awkwardly. "Yeah Dean, apart from finding out that I'm gonna be the mother of a hoard of mini angels, I'm just great!"

Dean pulled back, eyes full of an unidentifiable emotion "Yeah, about that..."

"Sam!" An excited voice came from the door. Sam looked up and saw Castiel gazing happily at him. "You're awake!"

"Hey, Cas-!" Sam jumped as he was pulled into the second hug he'd had in the past two minutes. Only this one came as more of a surprise because (1) Cas had never actually hugged him before and (2) the angel was  _caressing_  his belly like it was some sort of precious gem. "Uh, Cas? You okay?"

"I'm in perfect health, Sam." He grinned, feeling along the strong muscle of Sam's abdomen. "And thankfully you are too."

"Cas, Sam's a bit, well, he's a bit less enthusiastic about the whole thing than you angels are. Can't say I blame him. I wouldn't want a bunch of miniaturised angels floating around inside me." Dean shuddered. "Plus you know, there's the whole thought of having to push the things out..."

_Oh_. Sam hadn't thought about that, and he suddenly felt rather sick. 

"Oh, that part is quite easy." Cas said, smiling at both Winchesters in turn. "Lucifer and Gabriel will render Sam unconscious so he doesn't feel the pain. Angel induced pregnancy isn't like human induced pregnancy. The whole ordeal is more spiritual than physical. One of the angels involved will follow you into your subconscious and coach you through it, mentally preparing you for giving birth to such powerful beings."

"So I'm gonna meditate my way through birth?" Sam slammed his head back into the pillow. "I'd rather just scream it out."

"Even that being the case, meditation is the only safe way to proceed." Cas nodded firmly. Sam was very much aware that Cas was still stroking his belly, but he'd had an ache there since he'd woken up and the gently massage was working a treat. 

"Where're Gabe and Luce?" He asked suddenly, noticing the prominent lack of fathers of his children in the room. 

"They're somewhere in England," Dean said, bending down and pulling a burger from a plastic bag and handing it to Sam. "Looking for signs of Alistair. Now eat up."

Sam tucked into the food hungrily. Dean's phone buzzed loudly. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, eyes suddenly widening in horror.

"Dean?" Cas asked, eyes wandering over Dean's face. "What is it?"

Dean shook his head, turning the phone around for Sam and Cas to see. 

\---

**To: Dean**

**From: Unknown**

**12:04pm**

**Better enjoy having those kiddies inside you while you can, Sammy. We're coming to find you.**

**\---**

**  
**The burger in his hands suddenly tasted like vomit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was furious. He was completely, absolutely livid. Crowley had shown up, looking nothing if not a bit displeased, stating that Sam had received a threat from an unknown number stating that 'they' were coming to find him. The demon told them that the boys were sure it was from Alistair, or at least one of his cohorts. Gabriel had immediately thought the worst, begging Lucifer to let them go back already to check on their partner. But Lucifer had been adamant that they should not play into the threats, that they should keep working. Gabriel had agreed, but only because he could see that his brother was just as angry as he was. Lucifer had always been better at hiding his anger. He'd had eons of practise. So Gabriel had sent Crowley back with the message that they would be home soon and that Sam shouldn't strain himself. The archangel rubbed a hand down his face as he watched Lucifer work. 

"Do you think Sam's okay?" He asked him. Lucifer looked up briefly. 

"I know he is. Our Sammy's strong, plus he's got Castiel and Dean to look after him. They would both die before letting anything harm Sam." The devil assured. 

They were silent for a while.

"I've been thinking." Gabriel said a little while later. "We should find a place to stay." 

"I was under the impression we had sufficient shelter."

"I'd hardly call that dumb sufficient." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Look, Sam's going to be showing soon. Angel induced pregnancy works quicker than human induced, in case you'd forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten." Lucifer shot him a half-hearted glare. 

"Right," Gabe nodded. "But anyway, humans aren't really accustomed to seeing a pregnant man walking around town. We should move out to somewhere secluded while Sam's still able to move safely."

"That's not a bad idea." Lucifer sat back on his haunches and gazed thoughtfully at Gabriel. "Plus, we'll be able to ward a place of our own."

"So it's settled?" Gabriel smiled, slightly more at ease now he knew Sam would be safe. Lucifer caught his eye and smiled back.

"It's settled." 

\---

Hell was a busy place at the best of times. So when the knews that one of the most powerful demons ever in existence had somehow become un-dead, the whole establishment got a little out of hand. Crowley was trying his damndest to keep everyone in check, he really was. But there were so many issues arrising at once- The higher authorities ( _Not_  higher than Crowley, thank you very much) were demanding to be told everything and refused to believe the truth that Crowley seriously just  _didn't know_. He made sure everyone knew that people were in fact working on finding out what was going on. He couldn't have people think he wasn't doing anything, now could he? But the problem was he couldn't tell them  _who_  was out working, because if anyone found out he was in cohorts with two archangels and the  _Winchesters_  of all people... It was best nobody knew. 

But oh, he was so close to killing something. 

"How do you expect us to believe you, Crowley?" One of the higher demons screamed at him. What was her name? Georgina? "You've lied to us in the past, everyone in this room knows that!"

Crowley rubbed a tired hand across his face. "I've got no proof to offer you other than my honest word, I'm afriad. So you're either with me or against me on this."

"What happens if we're against you?" She insisted with a smirk. Gracious, he hated this bitch. 

"Can we stop planning a Civil War for a few minutes please?" Crowley's head shot up to look at the all to familiar voice at the doorway. There she was, leaning against the wooden frame with that constant smirk on her face. 

"Meg." Crowley forced a smile. "How... Delightful to see you."

"Oh trust me Crowley, the feeling's mutual." She smirked. "Now Georgina, I take it you're not planning on siding with Alistair?"

Georgina spluttered. "No! I would never side with that lunatic!"

"Then I trust you'll remain faithful Crowley and his troupes." Meg raised an eyebrow, gazing down the other demon. "So if you wouldn't mind, shift your primmed ass from the room and allow me and Crowley some time to talk."

Georgina looked towards Crowley for support, but found none. She turned back to glare at Meg, before storming from the room.

"Thank you for that, darling." Crowley smiled pleasently. "Care for a drink?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass up on the poison." Meg walked deeper into the room, looking around. "You've changed the decor in here."

"Yes, well, being king of Hell does have it's designer perks." Crowley poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a swig. "Now, care to tell me why exactly you're helping me? Or are you just faking to get yourself out of trouble?" 

"No, douchebag." Meg slid down into the chair opposite where Crowley was standing. "I assure you, my intentions are pure."

"Right, and I'm a part-time angel." Crowley scoffed, turning around. 

"I heard Lucifer's alive." Meg said nonchalontely, picking at a splinter in the chair with a small smirk. Crowley froze.

"Where did you hear that from?" He tried to sound casual. Meg chuckled. 

"Oh, you hear things when you chat up the right people." She kicked back and watched Crowley shuffle around awkwardly. "And I suppose this whole Alistair thing has something to do with the Winchester boys. Sam, in particular." 

"Now what would give you that idea?" Crowley turned and sat down across from Meg. "You should be careful who you talk too, my dear."

"Don't give me that crap. Let's get real." She narrowed her eyes at Crowley. "I know about that little relationship Sam's got with Lucifer and that other archangel. I also happen to know Sam's carrying their broad."

"How do you know-"

Meg held up a hand. "All will be explained, your highness."

Crowley held back the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious mocking.

"Now, you know that I'm loyal to Lucifer above anything else." Meg looked at Crowley pointedly. "And I don't exactly hate Sammy boy either. So I'm gonna make a deal with you."

"You, make a deal with me?" Crowley laughed dryly. "Now this is something I wanna see." Meg went on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Here it is. You've got me on lock down after I tried to off your sorry ass a couple months back. So you let me out so I can go play nanny to Sam-"

"Hold on just one-"

"And I give you the dirt on Alistair." She finished with a smirk, taking in Crowley's expression smugly. Crowley blinked at her. 

"You... You know where he's been all this time?!" 

"What, you thought I was just gonna tell you for free?" Meg scoffed. "I'm not an invalid, Crowley."

"Wait. How could you possibly know anything about Alistair? You haven't left this dump since before Alistair was resurrected." Crowley narrowed his eyes. 

"What, you think he hasn't got allies in Hell?" Meg rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're losing your touch."

"Alright, I'm willing to negotiate with you here." Crowley sat forward and locked eyes with Meg. "You tell me everything you know about how Alistair came back, what he wants with Sam Winchester, and who's working on his side, and I let you go play upstairs." 

"Deal," Meg held her hand out to shake. "And I'm not kissing you." 

"Wouldn't dream off it." Crowley took her hand with a smirk. 

 


End file.
